This invention concerns auto security systems designed to deter or prevent thefts of the vehicle.
Many such systems have been devised involving intrusion detectors which trigger various alarms, lock outs, kill switches, etc.
On board radio transmitters have also been devised to enable monitoring the position of a stolen vehicle by police authorities, typically by complex triangulation techniques, requiring elaborate equipment.
The arming of such systems typically requires a manual switch to be set, which often may be found by the thief and turned off.
Many times the switch is not set due to oversight or because the vehicle driver makes a short stop and does not feel arming the system is necessary, although many thefts occur in these instances.